This program is a continuation of our studies to evaluate cancer chemotherapeutic agents which effect normal and abnormal growth of the prostate gland. Animal tumor model systems will be compared as test systems for the evaluation of the effect of cancer chemotherapeutic agents in anticipation that these findings may be of value in assessing the potential and selection of drugs to be used in the control of human prostatic cancer. Biochemical and histological comparisons will be made of several prostatic adeno-carcinoma animal models including the Dunning R-3327, the Fortner prostatic tumors, and the Pollard tumor. These prostatic adenocarcinomas will be compared to the R-3327-A squamous cell tumor, the Shionogi 115 hormone sensitive mammary tumor which grows only in male rats, and the Shionogi SC-72 hormone insensitive tumor. All of these transplantable tumor lines will also be compared to the host's sex accessory tissue including the various lobes of the prostrate gland and the seminal vesicles. A large variety of current cancer chemotherapeutic agents will be tested against the above systems. Evaluations of their effects on tumor growth will be monitored by changes in: tumor mass, rate of DNA synthesis, accumulation of DNA, and labeling and mitotic indices. Emphasis will be directed towards the hyperplastic and hypertrophic components of growth as measured by biochemical and morphometric procedures. Attention will be given to appropriate models which most clearly correspond to the tumor and hormonal status of patients entering the clinical trial protocols designed by the National Prostatic Cancer Project. In addition, evaluations will be initiated on combination chemotherapy and assessing the cell cycle specific treatments of the tumor models.